Such a cleaning device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,009. U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,009 discloses a complex type cleaner implementing both a vacuum cleaning function for sucking dust and a water cleaning function. The cleaner has a cleaner body including a container mounting part. In the container mounting part either a dust collecting container for storing dust or a water collecting container for storing contaminated water can be selectively mounted. The water collecting container includes a container mounted at the container mounting part and having a space for storing contaminant water, a suction pipe connected to the side of the container, extended in a downward direction of the container, and connected to a water suction hose. A discharge passage is formed at the lower side of the container and discharges air from the container. A water discharge preventing unit is mounted at the discharge passage and prevents contaminated water introduced into the container from being leaked outside through the discharge passage. The cleaner has a suction head with a dust suction opening sucking dust when the cleaner performs a vacuum cleaning and a suction head with a nozzle for sucking contaminated water when the cleaner performs cleaning in a water cleaning mode of the cleaner. The suction nozzle is mounted at the front side of the suction head with the dust suction opening in order to suck contaminated water which has cleaned the carpet or the floor after being sprayed from a washing water spraying unit in the water cleaning mode of the cleaner. A brush is rotatably mounted in the dust suction opening. When the cleaner is in a vacuum cleaning mode, dust or foreign materials on the floor are brushed up to an inner side of the dust suction opening. In case of the water cleaning mode the brush rubs on the carpet where washing water has been supplied from the washing water spraying unit to wash the carpet. The washing fluid gets contaminated by the dust and dirt particles on the surface. After the washing operation, the contaminated fluid is being removed from the surface by suction force generated by a vacuum fan and is collected in the water collecting container. By the known cleaning device a relatively large amount of washing water needs to be applied to the surface to ensure that all dust particles become wet. If relatively small particles do not become wet, these small particles might still be transported by the air to the water collecting container. However, it is relatively difficult to separate such small dry particles from the air by means of the water discharge preventing unit. For small particles it is even more important to be removed from the surface and to be separated from the exhaust air because of the risk of health problems. A disadvantage is that the cleaning device needs to be moved twice over the surface, a first time to perform a washing operation and a second time to remove the contaminated fluid from the surface. Another disadvantage of using large amounts of water is that the debris collecting container needs to be emptied relatively often.